Bill
| tribes = | place =19th | alliances = | challenges =0 | votesagainst =4 | days =17 |strikes = }} Bill '''is a contestant from . Profile '''Name & Pronoun: Bill (He/Him) Tribe Designation: Discord: Europe Bill #1909 Current Timezone: EST 'Who are you, and why should we cast you?: '"Well, I am the interesting Europe Bill! I compete in ORGs, TWOWs, and Object Camps. I also am a gamer, and I like ducks. I also host a bunch of servers. You should cast me because I am cool I am strategical and good at challenges. I can learn from my past mistakes and turn them into something greater." 'What motivates you as a person? What impression do you want to have on the world?: '"Anyway, what motivates me is that I am always hopeful. IRL and here, I will always have hope in the direst of situations. I may not show it much, though, because I’ve experienced plenty of ORGs before. Another thing that motivates me is showing who I am to everyone else as a player. I want to leave an impression of doing something, and not just sitting around in the background, which unfortunately, I do a lot more than I like to admit." 'What do you think your strengths are? What do you perceive your weakness to be?: '"My strengths are challenges and strategy. I tend to do very well in app challenges, and I am decently creative. I also am strategical, and think of possible scenarios. However, I tend to procrastinate, both with school and with challenges sometimes. Additionally, my greatest weakness is social game, because I can never seem to talk to people a lot. In games like $urvivor, I was obliterated by a necessity in social game when I didn’t understand it. However, I have learned a little from these mistakes." 'Are you a hero or a villain? Are you a hero, healer or hustler? Brains, beauty, or brawns? How do you play ORGs, and why do you play that way?: '"Oh no. The last ORG I won was a HHH season. Anyway, I’d be a hero moreso than a villain. I’d also be a hero more than a healer or hustler. I’d say I’m brawns more than brains and beauty, although brains is a close 2nd. I usually play a quiet game, waiting for the perfect moment to strike socially. I almost never see this though, which shows my strategy has flaws. I would like to change this strategy and be more social in the future with ORGs, as many have criticized me for it. I can also lean on my strategy and challenge game more than others." 'Who is your idol?: '"Unfortunately, in a Survivor sense, I have to answer they same way I did for RipORGs, which is the fact I have not watched Survivor recently. As for other ORGs, I want to be more of a leader than a follower. Not Lotion levels, where you are so social that you shoot yourself dead, but not me levels, where you just sit there and watch everything." Survivor Summary Voting History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:WAtG Contestants Category:Survivor: Waltz Across the Galaxy Category:WhAl Survivor Category:Galex